


Got a Bed Wit' Your Name On It

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: When Alex finds out that Dylan has been traded to Chicago, he decides to surprise him with a welcome home present.





	Got a Bed Wit' Your Name On It

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Nicki Minaj & Ariana Grande's song "Bed"

Alex was in the living room of his apartment, watching TV with his dog, Ralph by his side as the snow started heavily falling from the sky outside. Just then, he feels his phone vibrate from inside his jeans pocket.

When he turns his phone on, he reads a notification from the NHL app that says that Nick Schmaltz has been traded to the Arizona Coyotes by the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Brendan Perlini and Dylan Strome. Alex's eyes widen in disbelief when he reads the news.

"No way," he says to himself.

Just as he is about to text Dylan to find out if it was true or not, his phone rings and Dylan’s picture pops up on the caller ID and Alex picks it up.

“Well, I guess you heard the news,” Dylan said.

“Yeah. I was just gonna ask if this is really happening,” said Alex.

“It’s true. It is happening. I’m coming to Chicago, man,” said Dylan, sounding very excited. “We’re gonna play on the same team again. I can’t wait. Isn’t that awesome?'

“That is awesome,” Alex said with a smile beaming on his face. “Do you know if you’ll be here by tomorrow?”

“Me and Perls are leaving early in the morning tomorrow,” said Dylan. “I hope we can make it here alright. I heard there’s supposed to be a blizzard in Chicago.”

“Yeah,” said Alex as he walked towards the window where the sidewalks were already getting covered in tons of snow flurries. “Hopefully, it’s not too bad. Guess I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

“Yep. I’ll let you know when I get here. Can’t wait to see you again, bro,” said Dylan.

“Me too,” said Alex.

They each said goodnight to each other and Alex hung up the phone. He couldn’t believe that he & Dylan would be reunited as teammates, and was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Early the next morning, Alex wakes up to the sound of the howling wind outside. As he sleepily walks over to his bedroom window, he sees snow everywhere which him makes concerned that Dylan and Brendan wouldn’t make it to Chicago because of the weather, but he hears his phone vibrate on the nightstand. 

Alex picks up the phone and gets a text from Dylan, letting him know that he was on his way to Chicago and would see him at practice today. He sends him a smiley face and a thumbs-up emoji before going back to sleep for a while until it was time to leave for practice.

Later on in the morning, Alex drives himself to practice. As soon as he steps out of his car, he hears a familiar voice shout, “Brinksy!”

Alex whirls around and sees Dylan, waving his arm in the air. He walks over to Dylan, who greets him with a big hug.

“Brinksy, man! I’m so happy to see you,” said Dylan with a big grin on his face.

"Me too,” said Alex as he hugs him back.

“It’s gonna take me a while to get used to this cold weather,” said Dylan as he brushes a snowflake off his cheek.

“It’s better than dealing with the dry heat in Arizona,” said Alex.

Dylan nods his head. “True.”

Alex and Dylan continue to chat with each other as they head inside the MB Ice Arena for practice. Once practice comes to an end, Dylan and Brendan have to stay behind to speak with the press about how they’re looking forward to being part of the Chicago Blackhawks.

Before Dylan heads out to face the press, he approaches Alex as he is getting his hat and gloves on.

“Um, Brinks. I wanted to ask you something,” said Dylan.

“Sure. What is it?” asked Alex.

“Seeing as how I’m new to Chicago, would it be okay if I stayed with you at your place for a while?” asked Dylan. “It’s just until I get settled in. You don’t mind that, do you?”

“No, not at all. Me and Ralph could use the company,” said Alex.

Dylan laughs. “Thanks, man. I’ll see you later.” 

“Okay,” said Alex. 

Dylan gives Alex a kiss on the cheek before leaving the locker room.

Alex leaves the locker room and heads to his car. As he’s driving back home, he thinks about the kiss Dylan gave him in the locker room which brings back memories of their days in Erie when they were living together; how their post-game makeout sessions would result into them fucking each other passionately and end with the two of them in bed together, in each other’s arms.

Since he and Dylan will be living together again, Alex decides to surprise him with a reminder of those good times together.

* * *

After Dylan finishes speaking with the press about how he’s looking forward to being a Blackhawk, he heads back to Alex’s apartment. Dylan knocks on the door and hears Alex unlocking it. As Dylan steps inside the apartment, he's greeted by Alex and Ralph, who wags his tail at Dylan and barks happily at him. Dylan leans down to give Ralph a pat on the head before Ralph wanders off into the living room.

“Wow," said Dylan, looking around the living room and the kitchen area. "Nice place you got here, Brinksy."

“Thanks,” said Alex.

After Dylan settles himself into Alex’s apartment, the two of them sit on the couch and chat about how Dylan’s first meeting with the press as a Blackhawk was.

“Well, since you are now officially living in Chicago, I have something that I want to show you,” said Alex.

“What is it?” asked Dylan.

“It’s a surprise. Close your eyes,” said Alex.

“Close my eyes?” Dylan repeated. “Brinks, what’s this all about…..?”

“Just close your eyes and take my hand,” Alex interrupts.

“Okay.”

Dylan sighs as he stands up, closes his eyes and takes hold of Alex’s hand as Alex leads him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

As they get to Alex’s bedroom, he hears the sound of a door closing behind them.

“You can open your eyes now,” said Alex.

Dylan opens his eyes and looks around Alex’s bedroom where his eyes gaze in the direction of the middle of the room where a big gray & white king-sized bed was.

“Holy shit,” Dylan breathes as he looks at the bed. “Man, you are so lucky to have a bedroom like this. My room didn’t look anything like this one when I was in Arizona, especially the bed."

“Want to try it out and see how it feels?” asked Alex.

“Sure,” said Dylan.

Dylan lies on the bed, spreading his arms and legs out. He couldn’t believe how comfortable it was and how lucky Alex was to have a bed like this.

“Oh, wow. It feels so amazing,” said Dylan.

Just then, Alex leans over and starts kissing Dylan, which catches him off guard.

“Whoa, whoa. What’s gotten into you, Brinksy?” he asked.

“I just missed you so much, Dylan,” said Alex as he started kissing his neck. “You know, after you kissed me after practice, it reminded me of something.”

“What was it?” asked Dylan.

“Remember those times back in Erie,” said Alex as he slipped a hand underneath Dylan’s shirt, circling his left nipple over and over. “When after a game, we would just snuggle up in bed together and then we’d start kissing, and then we would end up…..”

“End up what?” asked Dylan.

Just then, Alex pushes Dylan’s shirt up to his chest and then places his tongue on Dylan’s already sensitive nipple, causing him to squrim.

“FUCK!” he yells out.

“That’s exactly right,” said Alex, smirking.

“So this is your surprise to welcome me to Chicago, huh, Brinksy?” asked Dylan.

Alex nods his head and gives him another kiss. Dylan kisses him back and then it escalates into the two of them making out on Alex’s king-sized bed.

Just as Dylan is about to lift up Alex’s shirt, he feels his hand getting pushed away.

“Uh-uh,” Alex admonishes him. "This is my welcome home present to you, baby. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Dylan nods his head.

Alex pulls off Dylan’s shirt and starts kissing him from his neck down to his belly button where he starts gently nipping & licking around it. Then, he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Dylan's pants and boxer briefs, yanking them off and throwing them on the ground.

Then, Alex gets undressed himself and settles himself in between Dylan’s legs where he takes hold of his dick (which was already nice and hard) and Dylan starts feeling his mouth on him.

Dylan moans in a mixture of pleasure and in happiness because he missed Alex just as much as he did and it felt so good to be with him again.

When Alex looks up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his, he can’t help but smile. As Dylan reaches his climax, he pulls Alex close to him and kisses him.

“Fuck, babe. Thank you so much for the present,” said Dylan.

Alex kisses him back. “You’re welcome."

* * *

As Alex and Dylan curl up with each other under the blankets of Alex's king-sized bed, Dylan says, “I could get used to staying at your place for a while.”

Alex turns to Dylan and says, “Who says it has to be for a while?”

Dylan looks surprised.

“What are you….? Are you saying you want me to move in with you?”

“Yes, I do,” said Alex. “It’ll be just like old times. “

“Then I accept your offer,” said Dylan.

Alex smiles and kisses Dylan on the cheek.

As Alex snuggles up next to Dylan, Dylan smiles at him, feeling very happy that he’ll be living with Alex again, just like old times.


End file.
